moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 1 - Twierdza
Twierdza Shiro, jako monstrualnych rozmiarów wieża w stylu iście japońskim, która w czasie niedawno zakończonej Anihilacji dosłownie wyrosła spod ziemi i aktualnie znajduje się w CreepyForest otoczona mroczną, morderczą aurą i świadomością, że w jej środku na większość gości czeka jedynie śmierć. - Cool - stwierdził chłopak w wieku nastoletnim o długich zielonych włosach, które przy karku były spięte nieudolnie gumką. Stał on właśnie centralnie przed drzwiami do wcześniej wspomnianego budynki, a jego oczy emanowały pożądaniem takim jakie pierwszy patologiczny gimbus czuję widząc peta w kałuży na ulicy - Wygląda zajebiście - dodał od siebie - Na moje oko bym tam nie wchodził na twoim miejscu - odpowiedział mu głos w jego głowie - Tym bardziej, że twój poziom to aktualnie, ledwie kichnięcie mojej mocy - ostatnie zdanie wydawało mu się sprawiać ogromną przyjemność. - TyM BaRdZiEj, Że TwÓj PoZiOM to AkTuAlNiE, lEdWiE KiChNiĘcIe MoJeJ mOcY - przedrzeźnił go zielonowłosy z irytacją, a następnie zmienił aktualnie grany utwór w swoim odtwarzaczu MP3 na coś bardziej dramatycznego - O czym mówisz? - Wyraźnie widać, że Izanami maczała swe śmiercionośne paluchy w powst... - po chwili zastanowienia głos jednak przerwał - Powiem ci po prostu, że ta wieża emanuje żądza mordu, a jej wnętrze tym bardziej nie jest przyjazne - - Skoro się boisz to tam nie wejdę - uśmiechnął się chłopak i zrobił kilka kroków w tył - Phinksuś... - - Jesteś... dobra nieważne - odpowiedział mu głos - Dlaczego w ogóle wszedłeś do tego lasu?! - Pochodziłem po tym całym CreepyTown i większość budynków wydaje się być opuszczona - Romeo po chwili się zastanowił - Tylko z burdelu coś było słychać... - - Z burdelu? - spytał Phinks z jego wnętrza - Nie mogłeś chociaż tam zajrzeć? Popytać? - - Nie mam osiemnastki skończonej - krótko rzekł chłopak - ??? - - Najpewniej ochrona by mnie stamtąd wyrzuciła natychmiast - dorzucił Romeo - I to raczej mało możliwe, by cała populacja miasta siedziała właśnie tam - - Dobra dobra - młody Whitechapel usłyszał ziewnięcie ze swego wnętrza - Po prostu nie wchodź do tej wieży - Po kilku sekundach głos znikł, a nastolatek zdjął z pleców swój plecak i rozpoczął poszukiwania czegoś do picia, a kiedy mu się to udało spojrzał on na trzymaną puszkę sprita. - Tylko tyle? - zielonowłosy rzucił spragniony, ale po chwile wpadł na świetny pomysł - Skoro domy w tym miasteczku są opuszczone... może sklepy też? - zastanowił się on dłużej - Możliwe nawet, że uzupełnię tam zapasy! - dodał z radością w głosie i po chwili pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku, z którego tu przylazł. Jego szczęście nie trwało jednak zbyt długo, albowiem zorientował się on, że coś właśnie rzuciło na niego ogromny cień, a kiedy po rozejrzeniu się spojrzał w niebo ujrzał coś czego zwyczajnie się spodziewać nie mógł. Właśnie w tej chwili jego oczom w oddali na niebie ukazała się ogromna istota o potężnej sylwetce, którą skrywały czarne jak smoła łuski. Miało ono także wielkie skrzydła, które miały co najmniej kilka metrów, a ślepie bestii emanowało demoniczną energią. Ciało chłopaka błyskawicznie przeszła elektryczność, a on sam zaczął pochłaniać energie kinetyczną, by przyśpieszyć swe ruchy. Następnie przyśpieszył impulsy w swoim mózgu i dosłownie wystrzelił z odsłoniętego terenu w najbliższe, największe krzaki. - Cholera - po tej czynności zaczął on się chwiać, więc szybko przyłożył jedną dłoń w okolice serca i potraktował je ładunkiem elektrycznym - Dobra znowu pracuje... - jego blada twarz nabrała kolorów, a on "zjechał" plecami po pniu najbliższego drzewa siadając na ziemi i rzucił okiem w stronę miejsca, z którego tu przybył - Muszę z tym bardziej uważać - powiedział szeptem do siebie - Bestia zdążyła już wylądować i najwidoczniej nie zaważyła wcześniej chłopaka, a aktualnie całą uwagę skierowała na wieże nieopodal. - REIBI! - zaczęła ona wydawać z siebie tajemnicze dla obserwującego wszystko chłopaka, który uznał to dźwięki godowe, a to z kolei może oznaczać, że może tu być więcej takich monstrów. - Gorzej być już nie może... - powiedział chłopak, a następnie usłyszał za sobą agonalne jęki, a kiedy się obrócił ujrzał między drzewami czyjąś sylwetne, która chwiała się na wszystkie strony. Najbardziej jednak w oczy, a właściwie w nos rzucał się paskudny smród... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story